


Hogwarts Morning

by HecatesKiss



Series: Serpent & Snitch Series [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Harrymort - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecatesKiss/pseuds/HecatesKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dark Lord visits Hogwarts and Harry gets ideas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hogwarts Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LordVoldemort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordVoldemort/gifts).



> I do not own Harry Potter. Not J.K. Rowling. Not Beta'd. Not making a Knut. 
> 
> As always... *bows her head* My Lord.
> 
> NC - 17  
> Underage ~ 17  
> parseltongue  
> Not Safe For Work Material  
> Not Beta'd
> 
>  
> 
> ~ * ~  
> Due to infringement Issues with another site, this fic may eventually become locked to members only. Just a warning. 
> 
> No part of this story may be reproduced, copied, modified or adapted, without the prior written consent of the author.~ dated 27-08-2014  
> ~ * ~

Harry smiled when pale fingers squeezed his own slightly. He looked to his left, where the Dark Lord glided like an attentive shadow. Harry drew a slow breath as he turned his gaze back towards where Hogwarts castle rose against the morning sky.

“I am glad that the castle stands, my little one.” The Dark Lord murmured. Harry nodded and sighed as the man let go of his hand as the passed through the gates. Any light heartedness that had been in existence on the walk up from Hogsmeade had evaporated. Harry knew now that the five of them - himself, the Dark Lord, Lucius, Bella, and Severus - were now all on high alert for an attack. 

Harry squinted and peered through the early morning glare. There was a group standing on the steps, waiting for them. Harry counted and noticed they were a person heavy, but he also recognized Flitwick standing on the steps, so knew that slight advantage was negated.

“Only cast if they start it.” Harry muttered. He heard Severus snort.

“Minerva will not endanger the students by hexing the Dark Lord, or you, Potter.”

Harry merely shook his head and flexed his fingers. They were all a little on edge. Harry caught sight of Mr. Weasley as part of the greeting contingent and tipped head head down slightly. The man returned the gesture. Harry met the frozen stare of the Headmistress and squared his shoulders, chin coming up.

_“Easy, my little one.”_

_“I was of her House, my Lord. I can read her.”_  Harry returned, not taking his eyes from the woman even as he responded.

“You  _requested_  a visit. You will be accompanied by a monitor at all times, the same as if you were a visiting school governor. I’m  _certain_  Mr. Malfoy can inform you of that.”

“Of course,  _Headmistress_.”

Harry leaned back into the Dark Lord, feeling rage spike briefly. Harry hadn’t expected to be able to wander freely, not with Voldemort also having come as party to this impromptu visit. Long pale fingers glided through his hair.

“As it is nearly lunch, your party is welcome to dine with us.” The woman pressed her lips firmly together with a disapproving frown, the offer obviously made out of necessity and protocol and not true welcome.

“I thank you, Headmistress. We graciously accept the offer.” Voldemort responded before he let his hand slip from Harry’s hair.

 

* * *

Harry ignored the stares and whispers  and only grumbled good naturedly when the Dark Lord fixed Harry’s plate and then prodded him to eat. He shook his head slightly and opened his mouth. A forkful of crisp green beans was slipped inside. Harry glared while the Dark Lord smirked and offered a bit of steak next.

Being hand fed by the man was nothing new to Harry. It always seemed to happen whenever he seemed uninterested in food, or too nervous to eat. He kicked Severus under the table when the man failed to suppress a snicker.

“Severus, it is the  _duty_  of any Lord to care for his Consort.” The Dark Lord drawled. Harry opened his mouth to protest and was met with a forkful of steak before he could get a syllable out. He frowned and chewed, and for good measure, kicked his former professor again. The man winced.

Harry grabbed for the black goblet that sat next to his plate, emblazoned with the Slytherin crest. He leaned away from the fork of waiting greenery and took a deep drink of the pumpkin juice held within. No sooner did he swallow than he was met with green beans. Harry reached for the fork, eyes narrowed.

The Dark Lord relinquished the utensil and Harry started eating with a mulish glare. A definite smirk lurked around the Malfoy Lord’s lips and Bella’s eyes shone with mirth. Harry huffed and stabbed his steak.

The Dark Lord merely sipped from his own goblet. Harry glanced at it curiously, for he had recognized the place settings as the ones they all used while in Riddle Manor. He blinked when the Dark Lord offered Harry a sip. Harry sniffed delicately and shook his head. He knew the scent of the man’s favorite pinot noir from the Malfoy vineyards.

Harry’s plate was two thirds of the way clear when the Headmistress rose from her chair and approached the podium. Harry swallowed his bite of steak and leaned back as he picked up his goblet. The plate and other utensils vanished. All the plates of the Dark Lord’s contingent vanished as well. Harry’s goblet remained, he figured it was because he had his hands on it. He drained it and then set it down. he watched it vanish without a sound.

“Student and Staff of Hogwarts School, as I am sure you have noticed our lunch guests, the Dark Lord and his retinue. They are here to view the school and may drop in on a class while it is in session.”

Harry blinked, realizing that he had just been lumped in as part of the Dark Lord’s retainers.

“And yes, Mr. Potter has accompanied the Dark Lord as part of his group. I ask all students and staff to leave  them alone and continue about your business. Madam Hooch will be accompanying them, as well as Professor Sinistra and Auror Shacklebolt.”

Harry reached out and took the goblet when the Dark Lord pressed it into his hands. He knew there was a refilling charm on the black crystal, and watched as the man rose, crimson eyes glittering. Harry rolled his eyes when there were hissed in breaths and minor shrieks as the man pulled his wand.

“I, the Dark Lord Voldemort, swear on my magic not to cause harm to the students and staff of Hogwarts School while on Hogwarts Grounds.”

Harry listened to the wording of the oath and heard both Lucius and Severus snort softly. Harry lifted an eyebrow and sniffed again at the wine. He shrugged slightly and took a sip. He grimaced and passed the goblet back when the Dark Lord sheathed his wand and reached for it with his wand hand. Harry let go of the goblet and got to his feet. Lucius and Severus rose with him. Bella had stood when the Dark Lord did.

“Severus?”

“Yes?”

“I’m going to tell you the same thing Voldemort told Lucius for me. Watch his back.” Harry’s green eyes were somber and completely serious. The Potions Master bowed his head.

“As you wish.”

“He  _is_  my life.” Harry returned, flexing his left hand, letting the Slytherin marked emerald flash.

Harry reached with his right hand for the Dark Lord’s left. The man slid his fingers between Harry’s own and nodded. Harry glanced down at his ring and smiled. Harry then looked up and over at the Slytherin table deliberately. He watched as every head bowed under his gaze.

 

* * *

Harry was content to be tugged along, observing quietly as they moved from class to class, their minders tense and wary. He turned his face up, and the Dark Lord lowered his head, pressing a soft kiss to Harry’s lips before he straightened and gestured for Harry to precede him into the room.

They tucked themselves into a corner of the classroom, Harry standing in the Dark Lord’s embrace, leaning back against the man as they listened to the argument.

“-- still say that a  _crucio_ cannot be held for more than half an hour at a time without it draining the wizard.” Hermione argued.

Professor Carson shook her head. Harry arched an eyebrow when Lucius shuddered and Severus blanched. He looked back at the Dark Lord when the man sighed in aggravation.

_“She’s yours. Granger, correct?”_

_“Yes.”_

“Ms. Granger? It is more than possible to hold that Unforgivable for an hour without pause. I have done so in the past. It is simply a matter of power.  _Imperio_  on the other hand takes far less power to do so.” Voldemort took a sip from the goblet he still held in his wand hand. His serpentine tongue flicked out briefly.

Every eye fixed on the back corner of the room where Harry leaned against the Dark Lord. Harry blinked for a moment as he noticed Bellatrix tense on his right side. He sighed and hissed.

_“Bellatrix?”_

The woman’s attention snapped to him. Harry merely held her eyes for a few moments. She bowed her head and calmed.

“Yes, Little Lord.”

The Dark Lord nuzzled into his hair. Harry felt the brief curve of lips against his head. He hummed slightly when the left arm tightened around his waist.

“How bad is the  _cruciatus_ , really, Harry?” Hermione asked, fixing her gaze onto the young man. Harry sighed and wiggled slightly. The Dark Lord let him step free of the embrace.

“Hurts like a bitch? Feels like every muscle in your body is being ripped apart. And your blood feels like it is on fire. Your skin feels like it is being sliced slowly away from muscle with a red hot knife.” Harry shuddered and lifted his wand hand to rub at his left arm. He automatically leaned back into the cold fingers when a hand wrapped around the nape of his neck and rubbed gently against the skin.

_“I won’t say I’m sorry for that.”_

“I know.”

Students stared, several shuddered. Lucius and Severus had both flinched when Harry started talking, Lucius eyes glued to the Dark Lord’s wand hand, watching for the instant the goblet was dropped and a wand was pulled. With the Dark Lord again absorbed in his consort, both the current and former Death Eaters relaxed. Bella giggled slightly, insane amusement lighting her gaze.

 _“Bellatrix.”_ Both men hissed together. She paled and bowed her head.

_“Severus?”_

Severus’ attention snapped to the Dark Lord when his name was called in parseltongue.

“Sir?”

“What was my favoured curse during my first rise?”

“Sir?”

“As punishment for disobedience?”

Severus blanched and his hands balled into fists. “You preferred a blood boiling curse, sir.”

“And the reason I swapped over to the  _cruciatus_?”

“You never said, sir. However, if one is allowed to speculate…” Severus trailed off, waiting either for an agreement to continue or a motion forbidding him, he took the slightly lifted goblet as motion to continue, “It would seem that  _cruciatus_ creates less damage to the physical body, though care must be taken with the mind.”

“Correct. It involves an intimate knowledge of the mind, magic, and the human body. I know _exactly_ how far I can risk holding the curse before a mind snaps under the strain” The Dark Lord licked his lip, forked tongue peeking out. Severus shuddered and tipped his head.

 _“You used it my fourth year to try and get me to bend. Just made me more stubborn.”_ Harry turned as he hissed out the words.

Students gaped in shock when the Dark Lord laughed and let go of his goblet. It vanished before it hit the floor. Lucius and Bella automatically sank to the ground, as did every Slytherin Death Eater child in the room. Even Severus bowed his head. Somebody whimpered in terror when cold pale hands cradled Harry’s face and that red eyed visage bent forward. Lips slanted firmly over Harry’s mouth.

Harry shivered and smirked when the Dark Lord lifted his head and his nostrils flared briefly even as his crimson gaze burned. Harry slipped his wand hand into the Dark Lord’s left and nodded briefly to Ron and Hermione before he flicked the “no follow” Order sign to Severus who nodded shortly. He saw Kingsley stiffen but he ignored that fact and tugged the Dark Lord from the room, leaving a stunned group of Seventh Years behind them.

_“We’ve got probably a five second head start. Portrait of Arvas the Arrogant?”_

“What?” The Dark Lord looked at him blankly. Harry shook his head and yanked. The man followed and Harry dragged him  _through_ a portrait.

“The Professors most likely know about this one, so be quick.” Harry said, picking up his pace to a quick jog.

“What are you…”

“Second floor. Girl’s Washroom.” Harry hissed. The Dark Lord hummed, suddenly very interested in following his boy.

 

* * *

Harry grinned when he saw the door to Salazar’s Library; however, the Dark Lord firmly tugged him past the door to the room he’d spent several hours reading in. Harry followed, for he’d not explored as much down here,  _really_  preferring not to come nose to tongue with the potential for another large serpent.

The Dark Lord flung open a door he’d not realized lay behind a serpent hanging and Harry stumbled through the opening, tripping on the threshold.

Pale green fire, similar to an active floo leapt to life from the torches. Harry blinked at the massive green and gold canopy bed.

“It’s a feather tick mattress.” The older man said before he kicked the door shut and grabbed his betrothed. Harry sucked in a shocked breath. A quick little spell in parseltongue and Harry was lying on green velvet and gaping as both his and the Dark Lord’s clothing melted away. He groaned when Voldemort crawled easily into the oddly flexing mattress.

Harry moaned when spell-warmed hands traced over his skin, feeling almost hot. He yelped when that tongue flicked out over sensitive flesh just behind his right ear. He groaned when teeth fastened onto an earlobe and that tongue flicked mercilessly over the captured flesh. Harry panted and arched his hips.

The Dark Lord released his ear and grinned.  _“Always wanted to…”_

 _“In your_ Founder’s _bed?”_ Harry asked in parseltongue. The Dark Lord shuddered. Harry yelped when the cleaning spell struck without warning and squirmed, hips arching again. He flinched when spell slicked fingers nudged his legs apart.

Sucking in a breath, he realized the older man was impatient, probably because they both knew they had very limited time without the entire castle raising a hue and cry to track them down. Harry picked his feet up and placed them flat on the velvet, wiggling slightly at the feel.

Harry grit his teeth against the slight burn as the first finger slid into him, withdrew and then slid back in. He shook his head slightly when the older man asked if he should stop. Harry bit his lip when a second finger was added. Harry blinked away the sting of tears. He realized just how much he preferred the stuff Severus brewed to spelled lubricant when the Dark Lord slicked himself and slid a little roughly into him.

Harry did turn his face away as he adjusted to the suddenly full feeling and the rigid body suspended above his own. He turned his face to the Dark Lord’s seeking gaze. “I’m fine. This... is just...uncomfortable.”

“I--”

“Just… slow.” Harry gritted out. Voldemort leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the soft lips, lapping gently at the corner of his mouth to taste the salt of his tears. Harry flushed and buried his fingers in the velvet, waiting for the older man to move.

Harry wriggled when the man did move, spelling more lubricant into place with a growled word and a short thrust. He arched into the move as just the right amount of friction was achieved. The Dark Lord slid back and smirked when the younger man below him whined.

“Little One?”

“Over?”

“Hmm?” The Dark Lord paused, tipped his head to the side and then caught  _something_  of the idea, for he slid easily from the younger man’s body and lay back on the bed, lifting both hands, beckoning Harry forward.

Harry rolled onto his hands and knees, cat-like in the way he moved forward. He crawled over the prone figure of the Dark Lord and parted his thighs before he reached down and back, letting his fingers play across the slick head before he sank himself partially onto the man, paused, rose slightly and then sank down further.

Harry grinned when the Dark Lord cursed and raised his knees, helping stabilize Harry as he moved. “Good idea.”

_“Torture.”_

“Good idea.” Harry denied before he took a slow breath and let himself sink down fully. He watched crimson eyes glaze as pale hands braced his hands, fingers interlocking. Quidditch toned thighs helped Harry rise and he let his weight sink the man deep. He sucked in a breath, loving how it felt. He rolled his hips forward and back. He watched the man bite back a moan, so he did it again. The Dark Lord shuddered beneath him, hips driving up.

Harry moaned. The Dark Lord felt even bigger in this position. Harry shifted and rotated his hips slightly. The choked curse from below caused him to smile. He rotated his hips as he rose and sank, adjusting to the feeling. He groaned when those spell warmed hands let his own go and then grabbed his hips. He sighed as those hands jerked him down as the older man thrust up into him.

“Oh. Oh. So… ooh.” Harry managed as his body tightened.  He reached back and braced his hands on the Dark Lord’s knees, balancing himself so that he could maintain a steady pace.

Harry looked down and watched as bloodied eyes darkened with lust and need each time he slid fully down on the Dark Lord, feeling the man’s smooth balls nestle against his cheeks. He panted and wiggled.

Voldemort bared his teeth and hissed, rocking his hips up to meet Harry. Harry rose and fell, rotating his hips and clenching internal muscles. He felt the man twitch inside him and he took a steadying breath, fighting his own body to stave off the impending orgasm, wanting the Dark Lord to find his pleasure first.

The Dark Lord tipped his head back, neck arching as he swore, arching violently up. Harry cried out, fingers tightening down on the older man’s knees as the Dark Lord faltered and spilled, body pouring himself into tightly gripping heat. Harry felt his own pleasure trigger as Voldemort lost himself to the feeling.

Harry panted, blinked and carefully lifted himself. He winced when Voldemort slipped from him, hating that loss. He shifted to the side and let himself fall, feeling as though he’d been hit with a bone dissolving hex. He curled easily into the side of cool flesh, smiling slightly against a pale neck.

 

* * *

"No, you useless, idiot Auror! I do not know where those two slipped off to. However, given their propensity to shag like bunnies whenever the mood strikes them... I highly doubt they are plotting anything nefarious." Severus spat. Harry blushed and ignored the smug serpentine grin that was gracing the Dark Lord's face.

“Is there an issue, gentlemen?” The Dark Lord asked, crimson eyes glinting with amusement, the rest of his face bland. Lucius was intently studying the floor while Severus merely sighed.


End file.
